


Weapon of Mass Destruction

by amelia_petkova



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes lutefisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Mass Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Rose or Dorothy.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** I have never tried lutefisk and I don’t plan to. [Lutefisk](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lutefisk) is a traditional Scandinavian dish. It is said to have a strong odor and is the topic of many jokes. The fic title comes from some of the jokes that can be found in the Wikipedia article.

“My God, what is that reek?” Dorothy asked when she walked into the kitchen.

Rose looked up from the stove. “I’m sorry but I haven’t had a chance to take the garbage out yet.”

“Not that smell. What in the hell are you _making_?”

“Lutefisk! We always had it in St. Olaf at Christmastime.”

“You cannot possibly eat something that smells like that,” Dorothy said, despite her sense of self-preservation peering into the pot of simmering water and…something that quivered. “What’s it made of?”

“Dried whitefish and lye. And of course we eat it! What else would you do?”

“Anything.”


End file.
